Tricking the Heart
by xxToxicxLovestormxx
Summary: Please ignore the title, it has nothing to do with the story. ANYWAYS! Sakura hates Valentine's Day, it's probably the couples that always get together while she's left with herself. This Valentine's Day was unique, and Sakura will never forget it. Onesho


A/n: Well, I just wanted to post a Valentine's Day fic, I've never done one before so…Yup, here goes…

Tricking the Heart

* * *

"Happy Valentine's day Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned and faked a smile. "Same to you, Naruto-kun." She replied, embracing her close friend.

While Naruto hugged the annoyed Sakura he clasped a necklace around her neck. Sakura pulled back and looked down, lifting the shimmering heart locket. She glanced up at the blonde in surprise, unshed tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"Open it."

Sakura blinked and looked back down at the glittering heart, a smile playing across her lips. She lifted the miniscule clasp that held the locket closed and gasped. Hidden in the heart was a tiny picture of her, Naruto and Sasuke as genin. It was the same picture they'd taken as a team, only excluding Kakashi. Sakura's throat constricted and she tightened her grip on the pendant, staring down at Sasuke's annoyed expression.

'Sasuke…'

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked, twiddling his thumbs.

Sakura gazed up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. "I love it, Naruto-kun, absolutely love it!" Sakura threw her arms around his neck, smiling brightly.

"N-naruto-kun?!"

Naruto turned his head, spotting his current girlfriend, Hinata.

"Oh! Sorry Sakura-chan, gotta go…" Naruto gave Sakura a final squeeze and turned on his heel, jogging over to the waving Hinata.

Sakura waved back, watching the couple disappear into the sea of people. She sighed and walked towards the hospital, intent on saving a life or two

-Later that Night-

"Gah, what a long day of work!"

Sakura threw herself onto her bead, burying her face into the soft pillow. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling, tears once again welling up in her eyes as she realized just how lonely she was. "I hate Valentine's Day…"

She sighed again and rolled off her bed, walking over to her balcony which over looked the forest surrounding Konoha. "I know, I'll take a nice long walk through the forest."

She turned and slipped into her home, donning a fighting yukata and hakama akido. She walked over to her balcony and swung her legs over the railing before silently descending to the ground. She sighed in relief as the cool wind slipped over her skin, it was refreshing.

Sakura couldn't help but notice that the forest seemed different then any other night; she'd traveled along these paths every night and knew each step by heart, feeling as if she was one with the forest. She shrugged away the uneasy feeling off, starting her silent walk.

She stopped when she caught sight of a man lying in a pool of blood, gashes marring the flesh of his stomach and shoulder. He was an ANBU, judging from the looks of his tattooed arm, cat-like mask and uniform. She jogged over to where he lay, kneeling down and feeling his pulse. It was weak, but still steady, so she set to work, allowing her medic-nin chakra flow into his wounds.

-An Hour Later-

Sakura sighed and doubled over from fatigue, bracing herself against a tree trunk and reveling in the fact that she'd saved a life of a fellow leaf shinobi. She sighed when the man started to stir before slowly sitting up, grunting in pain at his newly healed wounds. He glanced down at the pool of blood he sat in, his lip lifting in a silent snarl of disgust. He turned his head and gazed at her, curiosity shimmering in his onyx eyes.

"Who are you?"

Sakura frowned, that was unexpected. Sure, she didn't think he'd fall to his knees and kiss her hands crying that he was oh so grateful to her, but he could at **least **say thank you!

"The one that saved your sorry ass…"

"Is that so?"

She growled, swiping the sweat off her brow, huffing in annoyance. "A thank you would be nice…"

The man continued staring at her, smirking at her from behind her mask and making the rosette **extremely** uncomfortable. He suddenly leaned forward, warm lips pressing against Sakura's in a deep, passion filled kiss. She gasped and the man pulled away from her, his face now revealed.

Sakura stared at him, disbelief evident in her jade orbs.

'He…looks just like Sasuke-kun…just…older. So that means…'

Sakura gasped and attempted to crawl away from him, instead running into a tree. "Itachi Uchiha…"

Itachi smirked in response, the ANBU uniform disappearing only to be replaced by a flowing black and red Akatsuki cloak.

'Damnit…'

Sakura reached into her hidden pouch in one of the folds of her yukata, revealing a kunai only to have it knocked from her grip. 'I'm too weak to fight…'

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Why?"

Itachi's brow rose, a smirk pulling at his lips "Why would I kill the one whom healed me?"

Sakura scoffed, not caring at this point about being polite "Because if I'd known who you were, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you."

Now Itachi did smirk. He scooted over to where she sat and kneeled on one knee, leaning forward until his lips barely touched her ear. "That maybe so, but you didn't."

Sakura glared up at him and he stood and glanced down at her. He turned and started walking off into the dense forest. About three feet away he turned his head "Oh, and Happy Valentine's." he called back with a sinister snicker.

* * *

A/n: Oh yea, freakin' awesome!! REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
